The Red Light District
by B-Rated
Summary: Mugen has found himself in debt to the owner of a brothel. Lucky for him a friend happens to be staying in the same town. How will Jin bail him out this time? Rated for... reasons. SLASH
1. Episode 1

I do not own Samurai Champloo.

Episode 1-

Mugen smiled at the women sitting behind the wooden bars. "Hello, ladies."

"Hello, Mugen." They all sang back in unison.

"Ah! You're here!" A large man came out of the building arms open. "Come, come, we must negotiate your bill with us." He said with a smile and wrapped his arm around the tan man's shoulder before pulling him back inside fallowed by two muscular men.

Mugen scratched the back of his neck. "Uh… yeah about the whole not paying thing… I've got the money…"

The man put up a hand to silence him. "No need." He nodded to his henchmen still smiling.

One of the large men picked up the Ryukyuan by the ankles and the other grabbed his wrist, stretching him out flat between them. "Hey! What are you-!"

The operator of the brothel seized Mugen's swords. "I've worked out a plan."

"What kind of plan?!"

The henchmen laughed at the man trying vainly to free himself.

"You will work for me to pay off your debt." He opened the bared door and the men threw Mugen in with the women before it was shut and locked again.

"What?!" He desperately pushed on the bars. "I won't get you any money! Women aren't allowed in the red light district!"

"Who said your costumers would be women?" The man laughed.

Mugen stopped moving and sunk to the floor, eyes wide. "Shit." He cursed then looked up with a smirk. He was locked in with beautiful women. "Hey, ladies."

They all turned and glared at him, then in unison stuck up their noses and turned back around with a, "hm!"

Mugen crossed his arms over his chest and lay back against one of the bars. Now that they know he has no money and he himself is in debt he's scum to _them_. This is as low as it gets.

"Hey, there's a man in there." Someone outside whispered.

"Really?"

"What's he doing in there?"

Voices went buzzing around out on the street.

"Are you sure it's not just an ugly woman?"

"What's this world coming to?"

As the whispers went on Mugen stared out into the street, not focusing on anything in particular. Then he saw it. A black ponytail connected to a pale body in a blue hakama. "Jin!" He shouted and pushed aside one of the women.

The man in the street turned to find the source of the call.

"Jin!" He yelled again and waved his arms through the bars.

"Mugen?" The ronin walked closer. "What are you doing in there?"

A tan hand reached out and seized Jin's collar pulling his face closer. "Get me out of here." He demanded.

"How'd you even get in there?" He questioned.

Mugen sighed and looked down. "I didn't pay…"

"Ah, so it's your own fault."

"Shut up!" Mugen spat as he looked back up. "Get me out!"

"Hey! You gonna chat or buy!" One of the men from earlier yelled at Jin.

"Um… I was just passing by." The samurai looked towards the man and tried to pull away from the Ryukyuan but failed to escape the tight grip.

"Well, keep passin'! Window shoppers are bad for business!" The man wrapped his fingers around the handle of the sword at his waist.

"Um…"

"Buy me!" Mugen pulled on the collar again regaining the man's attention.

Jin stared back with wide eyes. "What?!"

"Buy me!" He repeated. "You've got money right?"

"Um… yeah, but…"

"Please!" He was almost begging.

"Okay, okay." Jin agreed. Mugen let go allowing him to pull away. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a hand full of gold coins. He sighed and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I'll buy _him_."

…

Jin and Mugen sat on the floor of the small, silence filled, room. "What was the point of me buying you, other than losing my money for dinner?"

"I couldn't stay down there! What if some guy comes along that actually wants to _buy _me?"

"I see."

"So where'd you get the money?"

"I had been saving it."

Mugen laughed and laid out on the floor with his hands behind his head. "Sucks to be you!"

"Sucks to be you." Jin spat back. "I'm not the one who as to pay off debt by working as a male prostitute."

"Hey!" The tan man sat up on his elbows then smiled again. "At least I didn't waste money on one." He laid back down.

The two were quiet for awhile. "Have you seen Fuu?" Jin asked.

"No…" Mugen looked out the window. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Hn."

The quiet enveloped them once more.

"What do you plan on doing tomorrow?" Jin asked.

"What?" Mugen sat up again.

"You will still be in the brothel."

"I dunno."

"So I guess you're stuck here."

"The hell I am!"

"How will you get out then?"

"Dunno."

"Well then you'll just have to get used to-"

Mugen got to his knees and covered the man's mouth with his hand. "I will not!"

Mugen felt something warm, wet, and slimy lash out against his palm leaving a trail of saliva and the hand quickly pulled away. "Ew! Gross! You licked me!" He repeatedly shook his hand to get rid of the spit. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Jin smiled. "Got you to let go didn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So how much in debt are you?"

"Um… a lot."

Jin sighed. "I have a job in town at the inn and in return I get a room and a little cash. I can try and pay off your debt a small amount at a time but on the nights I need to eat you'll have to… well stay open for business."

Mugen crossed his arms over his chest.

"But they can't know that I'm your friend. I'll be kicked out in fear of helping you escape."

"Whatever…"

"So I'm just a routine customer."

"Whatever…" He repeated.

There was a faint sound of footsteps down the hallway. "Someone's coming." Jin stated.

"So…?"

"Wouldn't it be suspicious to find a client not interested in the person of their choice?"

"I guess but…" The footsteps came nearer.

"We have to make it convincing." Jin whispered and tackled Mugen to the floor.

"Hey! What're you-!"

"Shhh."

"No! Get off-!" He was silenced by a pair of pale lips on his own. His eyes went wide and his arms waved as he tried to push the body off of him with no prevail.

Jin's eyes opened and looked to the door. Mugen's eyes followed and his arms settled. They both listened as the footsteps got closer and closer. There seemed to be a brief moment when the person had stopped outside their door before continuing down the hall.

Jin pulled back and sat back onto his knees. "False alarm."

Mugen whipped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared at the other man. _What was that? _He asked himself. _I almost… I almost enjoyed that?_

"My time should be up soon."

Mugen nodded.

Jin reached down and undid the tie around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone will be here to get me. What would look better when they open that door? Us fully clothed or half dressed?"

"Fine but keep your pants on."

He nodded and climbed back onto of the man on the floor. He remained hovering over him. "You know I never thought of you like this." The corners of his mouth curled into a smirk

The tsurugi user glared up at him. Jin ignored the stare and pulled the tie out of his hair to let it fall down freely. Mugen found himself marveling at the raven stands that surrounded them. It was like a fence of black, cutting him off from the outside world, only allowing him to look up into the face of the man above him.

Mugen was yanked out of thought by the feeling of hands pulling his pants down. Again his face changed to one of shock. "What are you doing?"

"These people are used to catching lovers at their most intimate moments." He placed his palms back down on either side of the tan shoulders covered by red fabric.

The blue robe fell loosely over their bodies. To anyone opening the door it would be their guess if the Ryukyuan was actually dressed or not.

The pad of feet were coming back down the hallway. "Moan." Jin instructed.

"What? You dirty perv! I'm not going to do that!"

Jin sighed, his warm breath hitting Mugen's face. He reached up and pulled back half of his hair back before moving sideways to take the tan skin of the man's neck between his teeth. He gave little warning before biting down.

Tan hands snaked their way up to grasp hold of pale shoulders. Back arched and head falling back Mugen effortlessly moaned into the darkness of the room as the door slid open.

The man stood there smiling and rubbing his hands together greedily. "An extension…?"

Jin looked down at Mugen, his hair still tucked behind one ear. "I'm out of money." He sat up on his knees before standing and retying his robes. Then proceeded to put his hair back into its ponytail.

The owner gestured for Jin to exit-he did-then looked down to the man lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "We'll have to get you some new cloths now that we know you can be good for business." He then slid the door closed again leaving the unresponsive Mugen gaping.

_Jin… That felt… I… What the hell?! _He brought a hand up and gently traced the bruise forming on his neck. "Damn it."

...End

DUN, DUN, DUN!


	2. Episode 2

I do not own Samurai Champloo.

Episode 2-

Mugen sat in the small dark room with his arms across his chest glaring at Jin who was snickering behind his hand. "It's not funny!" He threw up his arms in emphasis, waving the long white sleeves of his new wardrobe.

"It is too." Jin protested.

Mugen continued to sulk. "I don't see how girls can move in these things!" He looked down at the white kimono with the red and gold sash.

Jin just laughed more. "They aren't meant to move much."

"We'll, it's stupid." His arms crossed back over his chest.

Jin ceased laughing and tried to continue the conversation. "So why white?"

"Because it's the color of purity and _virgins_," Mugen huffed causing Jin to fall into a new uproar of laughter. "Shut up!"

"_You're_ a _virgin_?" He asked still laughing.

"Hell no." He raised his hands above his head while lying out on the floor. "I've had _plenty_ of action." He smiled proudly.

Jin let out a small chuckle. "That's not the way I meant."

Mugen seemed to be thinking it over a second before he sat up on his elbows, his face covered with disgust. He opened his mouth to say something but Jin rose a hand to stop him. "I predict that the next comments to fly from your mouth will be filled with needless cussing and yelling." Mugen's mouth closed and he glared.

Jin sighed. "I won't be able to come by tomorrow. You'll be on your own." The tan man stared blankly at him. "Your price has gone up for the same reason you're wearing that color kimono."

Mugen looked down at his lap. "Maybe if they _thought_ I had lost it my price would go back down."

"Saying 'thought' implies that you would not actually be willing to do it." Jin stated.

"Fuck no!" Mugen yelled in an as a matter of fact tone.

Jin rolled his eyes. "You can't take that attitude with other clients. Like I said I won't be here tomorrow."

"I'll just whop the ass of any guy who tries anything! I don't need swords!"

"If you do that your dept will be increased and you'll be here longer." Jin stated. "You have to behave."

Mugen didn't respond.

"So… what do you want? We can make it look convincing that you're no longer fitting for that outfit, or tomorrow when I can't be here and your price is still high, hope no one will pay that much for you? But if we were to go with the latter it would take me more time to get enough money."

"So, I can be cheap and get fucked by another guy for one night, or I can be expensive and _maybe_ get fucked multiple nights?"

"Well, if some one were to pay the larger price for you, it would go back down the next day, but if no one did you'd run the risk of being put up again." Jin explained.

Mugen stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

Jin sighed. "Allow me to put this into terms you'd understand…" He closed his eyes. "If we were to say I fucked you, your price would go down. Then I could buy you again sooner because it wouldn't take as long for me to get the money. But if we didn't and you didn't get fucked tomorrow then I'd need another day so you could get fucked again."

"So either way I'm fucked?"

"Figuratively and literally," he smiled.

"I'll go with the first one," Mugen stated. "There, you fucked me. Now later I'll just complain that my ass hurts."

Jin opened his eyes and pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "I'm afraid that won't be enough…"

Mugen stared blankly for a moment then weaved his arms in protest. "Nu-uh! No way!"

Jin sighed, "we just make it seem convincing."

"Oh…" Mugen settled again.

"You thought I was implying actually-"

"No!" Mugen shouted, shaking his head wildly.

Jin looked up at the clock. "We don't have much time left. Lay down and undress," he instructed. He turned his back to the Ryukyuan. He pulled the tie from his hair and the sleeves from his arms.

Mugen watched his robe fall. His back was smooth and pale. There was no marks, scars, moles, nothing.

Jin lifted the wash cloth from the basin and put it at his neck. The water cascaded down, collecting in his hair and spreading from there before the cloth was tossed to Mugen. He stared at a few moments then realized the waters intent. "Fuck that, you wanna make it convincing right? They'll get suspicious if there ain't nothin' else on me sides sweat."

Jin rolled his eyes, "so what's your brilliant plan?"

Mugen grinned as his hand rapidly sank down. He just wanted to piss the ronin off. Jin's eyebrow twitched and he turned back around.

Mugen made sure not to get himself off quietly. He panted loudly with every upward motion and moaned when he rocked his hips into it. He stared at the back of Jin's head, waiting for him to turn around to… What exactly? Yell at him to be quiet? That wasn't Jin.

Mugen groaned and moved faster. He could feel the orgasm building his stomach, but he seemed no where near it. He squeezed a little tighter and let his head roll back. "Shit… Come on! Come on!" He was willing himself to cum. He needed to cum. He needed this to be done with.

"We don't have much time, Mugen," Jin's voice shared.

A shiver traveled the tan man's spine. "Fuck! I can't! I can't…" he groaned and arced his back just to make his trusts harder.

"You're going too fast…" a deep, calming, trawling voice told him.

Mugen's clenched eyes open to see Jin's face close to his own. He was leaning sideways over him. His knees rested beside Mugen's body. "You can't force your body into release," he looked down and Mugen gasped as a hand laid over his, guiding it to move slower. "Relax and let it happen."

Mugen couldn't help himself. Somewhere in his head he should have been offended. Like he didn't know how to do this? Who was Jin to say-

Mugen's stomach convulsed. His hips jerked, his back cracked as it arched high. A long moan left his throat as he came suddenly without warning.

Chest heaving and nostrils flaring, he collapsed back down. By the time he opened his eyes Jin was no longer at his side. He was washing his hand then proceeded to put his hair back up. Mugen stared at him.

He had never orgasmed so hard in his life. What was with this guy?

He heard the door beginning to open and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. He caught the conversation of his 'de-flowering' before he was left alone. Sighing he turned onto his stomach, sprawled across the mat. He knew he shouldn't but he caught himself wishing Jin would come up with the money soon.

...End


End file.
